We will enter patients with surgically resectable lung cancer into a randomized, prospective study of the effect of intrapleural BCG as a regional form of immunotherapy. This treatment is based on the observation that intrapleural infection seems to improve the survival fraction in lung cancer patients. The use of orally administered isoniazid in combination with intrapleural BCG improves its efficiency in experimental animal tumors. We use isoniazid in combination with BCG in our human study. Preliminary analysis of the first 60 patients to enter this study suggests that intrapleural BCG improves the survival fraction in lung cancer patients.